The Canary Is Born
by Chels17
Summary: The untold story of what happened to Sara Lance after the Amazo went down and how she became involved with the League of Assassins... Prequel to "The Canary Lives". COMPLETE.
1. The Rescue

Author's note: I don't know about you, but I have been so curious to know more about what happened to Sara after the Amazo went down. There are just so many unanswered questions! How did Nyssa find her? How did she start up with the League? How did she and Nyssa get together? Why did she stay away from home for so long? Hopefully the Arrow writers will eventually tell us all of these things, but until then, I decided to create the story myself. I guess this could be considered a prequel to my last fic - The Canary Returns - which is all about how Sara did not die in the season 3 premier, but instead created a plan to fake her death to help put certain things in motion. I won't give more away here - you'll just have to go read it... Enjoy!

* * *

Sara slowly felt herself returning to consciousness. Her body ached all over. After a few moments she was aware of quieted voices in the room. It was a man and a woman and Sara was pretty sure they were speaking about her.

"Do you really think your father will let her stay? You know the League doesn't take prisoners, and since when did you start keeping pets?"

"She is not a pet."

"Then what is she? She certainly isn't a fighter. She's barely alive."

"And that's precisely why I had to take her. I couldn't leave her there to die."

"Couldn't leave her there to die?" The man scoffed. "Since when has the Heir to the Demon had a soft spot?"

"This is none of your concern, Al Ow-Al. I will deal with her and my father. Leave me."

When the man called Al Ow-Al left, the woman glanced in Sara's direction and noticed she was moving. Sara's vision was clear again and she felt frightened when she saw this fierce-looking woman clad in red and black leather with one hand on the hilt of a very long sword. Sara gasped and clutched her blanket close to her.

"Where am I? What are you going to do to me?" She tried to sound brave but knew it wasn't convincing.

The woman's expression was unreadable as she took in the frail girl before her. "To be honest, I'm not quite sure yet what to do with you. But as for your first question, you are in Nanda Parbat."

Sara was confused. She definitely couldn't remember ever learning about a place with that name. She bolted upright as she suddenly remembered everything from the island... Slade. Ivo. Mirakuru. The Amazo. Oliver. "Where are my friends? What happened to me?"

The woman dropped her head. "We found no other survivors. I truly am sorry."

Sara looked away and her heart felt heavy as she considered the very possible reality that no one else had made it through the night.

She pulled up a stool next to Sara's bed and sat down. "My men and I had just finished... conducting some business off of a nearby Chinese coast, and when we saw the smoke from the torpedo's explosion we came to investigate. When we arrived we found nothing but death, debris, and you."

Sara didn't bother trying to stem the tears that silently rolled down her cheek. She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Ollie!" He had been brave and had done so much to keep her safe and get them home.

"Who is Ollie?" the woman asked.

Sara used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. "Oliver. He was my... He and I..."

"You loved him."

"Yes."

The woman nodded. "I am very sorry for your loss. I have seen the pain that inflicts."

Sara met her gaze. "Have you lost someone you loved?"

She shook her head. "No, because I have not allowed myself to love. I care for my father, but I have not loved anyone. I will not have that kind of weakness in my life." She surprised herself by how much she was telling this person she didn't even know.

Sara tilted her head in curiosity at the woman's response. "Sounds like a pretty lonely life. What's your name? I'm Sara."

"It's good to meet you, Sara," she replied with an amused smile as she shook her outstretched hand. "I am Nyssa."

"Nyssa," Sara repeated. "That's a beautiful name. One I've never heard before."

Nyssa quickly cleared her throat and stood up. She was thrown off guard by how easy it was for her to converse with this total stranger. And more than that, she actually wanted to get to know Sara. Nyssa had never spoken aloud about her personal vow not to love, and she felt like she could confide a lot more in this woman whom she knew absolutely nothing about besides her name. Nyssa didn't even know if her father would allow Sara to live, so there was no logical reason for her to form anything close to attachment to this newcomer. Her voice immediately returned to its formal, neutral tone. "I'll go make sure some food and water is brought in to you. You must be starving."

Sara was surprised at how quickly the conversation had ended. Did she somehow upset this woman? She certainly hoped not, especially since she had a feeling Nyssa was the only reason she was alive right now.

* * *

Nyssa returned several hours later. Sara lifted her head from a book she had been given to help her pass the time. She smiled when she saw who it was. "Nyssa, I'm glad you're here. I've only interacted with a couple other people around here and they will hardly speak with me."

Nyssa's voice was barely audible. "I probably shouldn't either."

Sara furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not? What is this place, Nyssa? Don't misunderstand me, I will forever be grateful to you for saving me, but I'm starting to feel like a prisoner. I'm pretty sure that if I asked to leave this place - or even this room - the answer would be no."

Nyssa nodded and responded coolly, "Your assumption is correct."

Sara felt panic rising inside her. "But why? Have I done something wrong? Why are you keeping me here like this?"

Nyssa sighed. "Because, girl, we aren't some random group of fishermen who happened upon you. We are an elite league of highly-skilled persons who do not often bring in outsiders. We never do, in fact."

Sara's eyes widened as she was trying to make sense of what she was hearing. "Are you in trouble for saving me?"

Nyssa was quiet for a moment before responding. "Not in trouble, but my actions have been scrutinized by my comrades."

"I don't have to stay here, Nyssa. And honestly I would love to leave as soon as I can. I've been away from my family for over a year and a half and I'm sure they think I've been dead all this time. I need to go home and see them again."

Nyssa didn't mask her shock at this revelation. "Your family believes you to be dead? And for the nearly two years? Why? What happened to you that left you stranded on that God-forsaken island?"

Sara smiled. "Now who has all the questions? I'm afraid I need to be just as evasive with my answers as you have been. Let's just say I have been fighting for my life every day since I left home and somehow I keep getting lucky enough to be saved." Her expression became more serious and she looked Nyssa in the eye. "Is that luck going to continue here?"

Nyssa started pacing around the room in silence, taking in what she had learned about this girl. She was starting to feel again what she had felt earlier with her and she didn't like it. It was completely foreign and unfamiliar for her to take a liking to another person.

"That is not for me to decide."

Sara was beginning to feel very frustrated with this woman. "Then who makes the decisions around here? I demand to speak with them."

Again Nyssa was amazed and amused with this girl. "Well, you certainly have spunk. I'll give you that."

This infuriated Sara. "Are you mocking me? I've been through too much and fought too hard to survive these past two years just be killed by some 'elite league of highly-skilled persons'. What is that even supposed to mean?" She looked Nyssa up and down. "You're high-class business people with an affinity for leather and long swords?"

Nyssa let out a short laugh in spite of herself. "Not quite. And I was not mocking you. You have spirit and strength in you that is admirable in such a situation. I must leave you for now, but I will return soon and should be able to tell you more then."

Sara just shrugged. "Fine. But do you have anything else I can read?"

Nyssa reached the door and turned. A smile tugged at her lips. "You mean you aren't enjoying The Art of War? Sun Tzu truly was a phenomenal strategist. It will serve you well to read that book."

"It will serve me well as long as I survive my time as a prisoner here. That's what you mean. And isn't this book thousands of years old?"

"Yes, approximately 2,500 years old, so the fact that it's still in print today should attest to its worth. My favorite section is chapter eight: 'Variations and Adaptability'. It focuses on the need for flexibility in an army's responses and explains how to respond to shifting circumstances successfully. I think you'll find it to be especially applicable very soon." Nyssa paused, and then said thoughtfully, "And I have to admit the text is much richer in its native tongue, but English will suffice for you for now. If you stick around long enough I just might teach you Chinese and you'll see what I mean."

"You know Chinese? And you would teach me?" Sara laughed and shook her head. "I won't even pretend to understand your cryptic messages, but alright. I'll read it. And I'm holding you to your word - I expect some answers when you return."

Nyssa's eyebrows raised. "A bit demanding considering your current situation, but I should be able to meet those demands. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," Sara replied with a grin.

Nyssa quickly left and locked the door behind her. Her eyebrows instantly furrowed as she tried to make sense of this girl. Who was she? She had never met anyone like her before. And when was the last time someone had actually told her 'good night'? Sara thought she was enigmatic, but Nyssa felt the exact same way about her. There was so much she wanted to ask her, and she found herself wishing they could actually get to know each other. This left Nyssa feeling agitated and unnerved as she made her way to her room. Maybe she felt some sympathy for this poor girl because she was nearly dead when she found her, and it sounded like she had endured some terrible things the past couple years, but Nyssa had met people in far more dire conditions than this before... So what made this girl so different? Why did Nyssa care at all if she lived or died? She did admire her determination to live, and it might just be enough to help her survive her evaluation. Nyssa decided she would tell her father in the morning what she had learned about the girl in the hopes that it would help sway his decision to preserve her life.


	2. A Laugh

A hand softly nudged Sara and she groaned as she was awoken much too early for her liking. She kept her eyes squinted shut to block the morning light. "Ollie, what time is it? We never get up this early..."

Nyssa frowned and wished she didn't have to break the illusion. "Sara."

Sara froze and slowly opened her eyes to see Nyssa sitting on a stool across from her like she had the night before. "Oh." She felt herself blush. "I should have realized I was on a real bed. For a moment I forgot what happened."

"Well, it's dawn, to answer your question. Everyone in the League rises with the sun; there is no sense in wasting light."

Sara slowly sat up and tried to orient herself to her surroundings. Last night she hadn't noticed much of what was in the room, but now with the sunlight streaming in she could see she was in a small chamber with her bed in one corner, a simple wooden desk across the room, and a window overlooking a courtyard on the adjacent stone wall. "So you're a league? That's what you call yourselves?"

"Yes, and you'll be happy to know I'm here to give you some answers today. I'm not sure what you will think of them, but this is your new reality. We don't have much time to talk because your evaluation is in a few hours, but you need to know what you're facing so that you can make your choice."

Sara just raised a questioning eyebrow and remained quiet for Nyssa to continue.

"We are an elite league whose sole purpose is to seek justice all over the world and eliminate those who defy law, create chaos, and harm innocent lives."

Sara's eyes widened. "Eliminate? As in kill?" She only now noticed the icy cold gleam in Nyssa's eyes. She looked like she could be a killer.

Nyssa shrugged. "Yes, whatever is necessary to bring about justice."

Sara looked down as she tried to process what this meant for her. "So, my evaluation... It's to see if I'm fit to join your league? But you did say I have a choice. I can choose to leave and go home?"

"No, Sara Lance, I'm afraid for you that is not an option. You were correct in first supposing that your evaluation will determine if you will be allowed to train and become part of the League, but the alternative is death."

"_What?"_ Sara yelped. "I thought you said you killed to bring about justice and protect innocent lives. Killing _me_ would go against that!"

Nyssa shook her head. "You have been brought to our headquarters and seen many of our faces. The only reason our League has thrived for centuries is because we have allowed no leaks in our airtight secrecy. We must do what is necessary to protect what we have worked so hard to build."

Sara didn't even care about masking the panic that was gripping her. "You can't be serious. You have no idea how hard I've fought just to stay alive! I refuse to go like this. There must be another way."

"There is another way, which I already mentioned."

"Join you?" Sara asked incredulously. "Join your band of killers? It would ruin me, Nyssa. I'm not a born killer. I feel like I've already let go of part of my soul to survive the last couple years."

"Then it seems the choice you have to make, Sara, is whether you will sacrifice more of your soul or all of your life."

Sara's face showed the conflict she felt inside as she looked away. A silence rested between them for a time as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Finally Nyssa spoke. "You don't need to die, Sara. You have a strength and fire within you. I barely know you, but I can see that you could do well with us."

Sara scoffed. "So you can see me as a killer?"

Sara's stubbornness was frustrating. Nyssa wasn't used to anyone speaking to her in such tones, but to be fair, this girl had no idea who she was dealing with. "We are so much more than that, Sara. We fight to make the world better. Most of what we do is completely unknown, which suits us because we don't seek the accolades of men. We gain great satisfaction and validation in knowing far more lives are saved than are taken. Peace is maintained and the stability of entire nations has been sustained from what we've done through the years - through the centuries. Join us, and you will learn not only how to fight to defend yourself, but also how to defend the life and liberty of others. You will live for a purpose far bigger than your own life. Pain will become nothing more than a nuisance and you will be instrumental in shaping the fate of the world. That is who we are."

Sara's gaze was riveted on Nyssa the entire time she spoke. She couldn't understand how she did it... A minute ago Sara thought she would rather die than join them, and now she felt empowered and willing to make the personal sacrifices that would be necessary to do so.

After a few moments Nyssa spoke. "Well, have you nothing to say?"

"You are very good with words. Dangerously good."

Nyssa expression remained stoic. "It is not my skill with words, Miss Lance, but rather the truth of them, I think, that has struck a chord within you. I believe our purpose resonates in you, does it not?"

"It might." Sara was unwilling to admit just how quickly her perception of things had shifted. "I do wish I could fight - not to harm people but to protect them. It's what I've always wanted, really. A few years ago my best friend was raped, and I can't even tell you how much I wished I could have sought justice for her myself. It was the first time I wanted to actually kill someone."

Nyssa nodded. "Was her attacker apprehended and brought to justice?"

"Yes and no. He was apprehended quickly enough, but he'll probably only be locked up for a short time."

"And that isn't enough for you, is it?"

"Of course not. It's only a slap on the wrist." Sara looked up to Nyssa again. "But that's what you want me to think, don't you? You want me to feel like the standard judicial system is not enough." She let out a forced laugh. "Which is funny, considering my dad's a cop."

Nyssa studied Sara for a moment before answering. "I'm not trying to manipulate your ideals and values, if that's what you mean. I just know that while many judicial systems throughout the world - if they are not already corrupt - do try to do what's right, they often are not fully capable of exacting justice because of technicalities or because the voice of the people demands lighter punishments. It seems the standards of justice are decided by those who are furthest from experiencing the effects of it themselves."

"Yeah," Sara replied with a wary look. "That's exactly what I've always thought."

Nyssa chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, Sara. You aren't the only one who feels there could be improvements in this area."

Sara nodded. "So let's say I am considering this idea of becoming part of the League. I still need to be evaluated this today. What is that going to entail? And then if I am accepted, what happens next?"

"I cannot prepare you for what the evaluation will entail, only that it will be conducted by Ra's al Ghul, the Head of the League of Assassins."

Sara coughed out of shock. "You are actually called the League of _Assassins_?"

"Yes, we are. But I must warn you that our leader is not to be trifled with nor taken lightly. I'm afraid our interactions have not helped you grasp the seriousness of your situation. Remember that again your life is on the line. Then, assuming you are brought into the League, you will go through a harsh and bitter training that leaves initiates either dead or at the peak of human physical condition, such that they rarely feel pain itself. You will be trained with a variety of weapons and then will select one as your speciality. You will learn Arabic and choose a new name for yourself in that tongue. You will master the arts of stealth, surveillance, interrogation, and killing in the quickest and most discreet of methods. That is what you can expect in your life with us."

Sara was stunned by this description of her potential future and her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't know if I can do that, Nyssa. I can't see myself being a weapons master who feels no pain, speaks foreign languages, and is a professional assassin."

Nyssa nodded. "I understand how strange this all must sound right now, but from what I gather in the little you've told me about yourself, you have been faced with some extreme circumstances and likely had to do things you never would have thought possible beforehand. I'm sure you were forced to stretch and grow and probably make compromises that questioned your morals to ensure your survival. View this as just the next step in your evolution as a fighter and survivor. You may not now have the appearance nor experience of a typical member of our League, but I have no doubt that if you so choose, you will rise to the occasion."

"You've definitely given me a lot to think about. And thank you for believing I can do this without even really knowing me. It means a lot."

Nyssa's need for aloofness suddenly started to kick in again. How was it that this unassuming girl kept breaking down the emotional walls she'd built for years without her even realizing it? Nyssa quickly put up her barriers again. "Yes, well, I am quite interested in your success to prove that my decision to save you was not in vain."

"Right," Sara agreed. "You said your actions were being scrutinized."

"Indeed. I think I've done all I can for you for now. You will be summoned soon and your evaluation will commence."

Sara nodded, and with a smirk she added, "Alright. I guess I'll just brush up on 'The Art of War' until then."

Nyssa barely stifled the laugh that threatened to escape. She quickly made her exit and when the door was closed and locked behind her, she paused to collect her thoughts. Since when did laughter become a reflex for her? Nyssa found herself starting to wonder if it really would be a good idea to bring this outsider into the League or not. She had the strangest feeling Sara would drastically change the dynamics of the League somehow. Nyssa promptly ignored that ridiculous idea. _How could one simple, untrained girl change anything? She'll be lucky if she survives to see tomorrow._

Nysssa quickly resumed her hardened persona and made her way to her father's chambers. She was to provide him with any pertinent updates about Sara and then gather those who would participate in her evaluation.

* * *

Sara had just started another chapter in _The Art of War_ when the man she recognized as Al Ow-Al entered her chamber. She was so used to seeing Nyssa that she was startled when he walked in.

"It is time."

Sara hesitated for a second, waiting for him to say something more, but he just stood there fixed like a statue, waiting for her to follow him. She inserted the scrap paper she had been using as a bookmark to save her place, and for the briefest moment she realized that a bookmark would be pointless if she wasn't even going to survive this evaluation. _I can't afford to think that way. I have to convince myself that I'm making it out of here alive. I have to make it home._ Sara immediately shook the thought from her mind and followed Al Ow-Al out of the room.

* * *

Nyssa shifted around nervously outside the room where the evaluation would take place as she awaited the arrival of her father, Ra's al Ghul. So far she had managed to keep her agitation hidden from everyone except her father, who knew her well.

Ra's spoke with his usual calm, smooth voice as he approached. "My daughter, you act as though it were your life on the line today. You know that if the girl fails it will not reflect poorly on yourself."

"Perhaps. Not everyone feels that way. She is the only person I have ever recommended to the League, and I hardly know her."

"But you are following your instincts, correct? It is your instinct that has helped you to not only become the youngest member of the League, but also the most precise and efficient. From what you've told me about her, it seems she has the heart of a fighter. If she succeeds today, we will train her to have the mind and body of one as well."

Nyssa fought to stand completely still as she spoke. "I agree, but those instincts have also given me the oddest impression that Sara, if accepted into the League, will cause a shift in our dynamics."

Ra's raised an eyebrow. "What kind of shift do you foresee?"

"That's just it - I'm not sure. I don't think it's negative, just... different."

Ra's nodded and looked his daughter in the eye. "Different is not necessarily negative, as long as it makes us stronger. Change that weakens us, however, is unacceptable in our line of work. Remember that, Nyssa."

"Of course."

Ra's cleared his throat. "Now it is time for us to take our place. The girl will soon arrive and then I must weigh her apprenticeship or her execution."

"Her name is Sara," Nyssa blurted out. She immediately mentally chastised herself. What was coming over her? She never spoke out of turn to her father.

Ra's slowly turned and looked curiously at his daughter. "I am aware of her name. I also keep in mind that her place with us is not yet set in stone. It would serve you well to remember the same." He paused for a moment, trying to read his daughter's expression. He couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but he had never seen Nyssa form any kind of attachment to anyone before. He realized it was likely because there was finally another female among them. There hadn't been another woman in the League for nearly eight years, so he decided it was only natural for there to be some kind of bond between them.

But just to be clear that his message got across, he stated, "Remember what I have always said about weakness. It cannot be tolerated if one is to succeed, and there is no place for it in the Demon's Head, nor its successor. We don't have that luxury."

Nyssa dropped her head as a sign of humility. "I remember, Father, and I completely agree."

Together they walked through the tall double doors that led to the spacious sparring room. Nyssa and Ra's stood side-by-side at the front while other members of the League lined the sides. It provided a magnificent and intimidating sight for all new initiates.

* * *

Sara couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as she was escorted through the hallways of the vast mansion. She felt like she had somehow been transported to medieval times and was now expected to jump right in with both feet or soon they'd be shouting, "Off with her head!"

Her morbid reverie was cut short when Al Ow-Al announced, "We are here."

Sara's mouth fell agape as she stared up at the 15-foot double doors that stood before her. They were suddenly opened from the other side and Sara was absolutely stunned by what she saw. She stood at the entrance of a huge room with stone floor and and walls, lined with flaming torches. A path was formed for her by the bodies of large and fierce-looking men who were all dressed in similar dark attire. She guessed there were about thirty pairs standing opposite each other. Sara let out a slight gasp when she saw that at the end of the line stood Nyssa and a tall, imposing figure of a man, whose calm and stoic demeanor was quite intimidating. Sara knew just by looking at him that he must be the leader of the League, and the fact that Nyssa was the only one standing with him must mean that she was incredibly important, which she did not let on in their conversations together.

Sara forced herself to stand upright and walk forward with all the confidence she could muster. After she had gone about three-quarters of the way, the leader stepped forward and Sara correctly took that as her cue to stop. Several seconds of silence passed that felt like an eternity before he spoke.

"Sara Lance, I am Ra's al Ghul, Head of the Demon, and Leader of the League of Assassins. I trust you have an idea by now of who we are and what we seek to do."

Sara wasn't sure if he was looking for a response or not, but she swallowed her fear and spoke anyway. "You are a highly-skilled group whose main focus is obtaining justice the world over. You are trained in all varieties of weapons, languages, and physical and mental capacities that have led you to become very successful in what you do."

Ra's gave an impressed smile. "Indeed. It appears you catch on quite quickly. And what do you think of our mission?"

Sara jumped when she heard the sound of clashing swords behind her. She whipped around and saw the first pair of League members closest to the door from which she entered sparring with each other. She couldn't help staring for several seconds as she wondered what they could possibly be doing. She was amazed and fascinated by their skill and intensity, as well as by the fact that they kept their duel within about a six-foot square of the floor. Hardly any time passed at all before the second pair began sparring in the exact same manner. Sara realized this domino effect would inevitably reach her. What would she do when she was caught in the crossfire?

Sara quickly turned around to face Ra's with questioning look in her eyes. He met her gaze and did not break it to ensure he had her full attention. "Miss Lance, do not concentrate on the fight that is behind you; focus only on the fight that is before you." He paused, letting Sara fully process the meaning behind his words. "I ask you again, what do you think of the League and its mission?"

Sara quickly got the impression that Ra's al Ghul was not the type of person who enjoyed repeating himself, and right now she needed to focus only on him. She was suddenly reminded of when she first saw Oliver again about a year after the Queen's Gambit went down. She wanted to run to him and ask all about what had happened in that time, but she had to stay focused on Ivo and his plan if they had any hope of surviving. A new pair of clashing metal swords raged behind her. Right now was the time to go into survival mode again. Sara met Ra's al Ghul's gaze and refused to waver from it.

"I'll be honest - when Nyssa first told me about who you were and what you do, I was terrified. I felt like I was a prisoner in a den of murderers. But then she explained to me that your goal is not to kill but to save lives and thwart the plans of those who cause chaos and pain in the world."

"And your opinion changed?" Ra's asked.

"Yes, actually. I saw in the League many of the values I've held for years."

"And what are your values, Miss Lance? What is it that you prize above all else?"

Sara became aware again of the fighting behind her. It was getting closer and she had lost track of how many new cycles had started.

"You know, my life has been completely turned upside down in the last two years and my values have changed as well. I've nearly died more times than I can count and I'm certain my family thinks I have been dead all this time. Being away from them makes me realize that they are what I prize above all else, because I love them. But I've learned that while love is the most powerful emotion, that is what makes it the most dangerous, so I have also come to value trust and loyalty. If I can't trust someone, I won't allow myself to love them. And I would do anything - absolutely anything - to protect the people I love. Those are the values I prize above all else."

Ra's nodded as he considered her words and what more he needed to know of her. "Certainly you are aware that if you become part of the League, you cannot return to your family or leave for any reason. Are you prepared for that kind of commitment?"

Sara hesitated and Nyssa held her breath. "Yes," she breathed. "My alternative is death."

Ra's raised his voice in response, "That, Miss Lance, is not a good enough reason for you to choose the League - or, to be more precise, for the League to choose you. You cannot be a part of something so intricate and grand just because you fear death as the alternative."

Sara's heart dropped. That was one false step that could cost her her life. She took a deep breath. "I don't fear death - not anymore. I fear not being able to live a life with meaning and purpose. Becoming a member of the League of Assassins will give me purpose, so I choose you."

Sara froze to a complete stop when the pair of warriors directly behind her began their spar. She couldn't run away so she knew the moment of truth had arrived. She stood firmly rooted to the spot and did not flinch as the pair she stood between drew their swords and raised them poised to strike. As the blows were about to fall she watched Ra's ball his right hand into a fist as a sign and the fighters stepped back.

Sara let out the long breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She had never felt more relieved in her life. Suddenly, she snapped her head up to the ceiling where she saw four masked figures descending to the ground. They were stunningly graceful as they cascaded down on what appeared to be long, black silk scarves, and they landed right in between the remaining space between Sara and Ra's.

She could never quite explain afterwards what brought on the whimsical emotion that followed - it was probably a mix of fear, exhaustion, suspense, and relief, along with the surprise acrobatics that manifested itself in a simple, innocent, genuine laugh. As it carried through the air for several seconds, every other sound ceased. More than a few of the warriors racked their brains to think of the last time they had heard a laugh in that room. None of them could recall such an instance.

Sara quickly stopped herself short and put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh... It's just that... That was amazing!" Her expression became earnest. "Will you teach me? You all are inspiring. I know I look small and weak, but I assure you I'm a fast learner and I never quit." Deep down Sara was still a bit terrified about what this future would hold for her, but for some reason she felt sure this was right.

The vast room fell silent as Ra's considered the girl before him. Finally, he showed the slightest sign of a smirk. "Why, yes, I believe we can teach you. You have shown strength of character, resilience, fortitude, and wise judgment. Sara Lance, I welcome you to the League of Assassins. You will not be known by that name hereafter, so you must choose a new name for yourself." He reached a hand toward his daughter, beckoning her to come forward. "You have already met Nyssa. She will be your trainer and I think you will find her to be a very capable teacher. These next few weeks and months will not be easy, I can assure you. You will be pushed to the edge of your physical and mental limits, then pushed even further. Those who lose sight of their meaning and purpose do not survive. You will then need to successfully complete a mission before officially becoming a member of the League, but you will have six months to train before then. You are dismissed."

Sara bowed her head in respect and gratitude and followed Nyssa out of the room.

All who were present during the evaluation had their gaze riveted on either Ra's or Sara, but if anyone had paid attention to the Heir to the Demon, they would have noticed the expression that even the scarf covering much of her face could not fully conceal. It was a look of amazement, amusement, and something else... Something she had never allowed herself to feel before. And in that moment, Nyssa suddenly understood what her father meant about weakness.


	3. Letting Go

"Nyssa, I don't think I can go any further without stopping." Sara panted as they ran together.

The Heir to the Demon, on the other hand, looked like running the ten miles up a steep mountainside was a simple walk in the park.

"Don't stop, Sara. Not yet. I know you can do this. It's only two more miles than you've run up here before. Your body is physically capable; you just have to convince your mind."

Sara tried to keep her breathing steady. In through her nose, out through her mouth. Several minutes passed and she really was about done for good.

"Can't go... further. Legs... burning..."

"No, Sara. You're stronger than you think. Look ahead - the marker is only 100 meters away. The end is in sight!"

Sara couldn't feel her legs anymore, but somehow they kept moving underneath her. Placing Nyssa as her trainer was probably the best move Ra's could have made because Sara couldn't bear to let her down. She craved her praise and support. It helped immensely that Nyssa participated in every single training exercise with Sara. She wasn't like some sports coach who yells at her players from the sidelines to keep running; Nyssa was always right there with her, giving encouragement and advice.

"Just another 25 meters!" Nyssa called out.

Sara smiled, but then suddenly her knees buckled under her. She started to go down, but somehow Nyssa swooped in, pulled Sara's arm over her shoulder, and helped support her weight for the last few seconds. They both dropped to the ground once they reached the marker and Sara gasped for breath.

"Be aware of your breathing. You don't want to hyperventilate," Nyssa said.

Sara just nodded and slowly brought her breathing to a steady pattern. She grabbed her water canteen from the small pack she was carrying and drank half of it.

Nyssa stood up and reached a hand out to Sara to help her stand. She groaned as she was lifted up and Nyssa laughed. "C'mon, old woman, we need to stretch. There's a level wooden platform just over there, and it doubles as a beautiful lookout over the valley."

"Ha! Who are you calling old woman? I bet you're older than I am. I'm twenty-one. And it's almost my half birthday! It will be in a few days, actually."

Nyssa looked confused. "Half birthday? What in the world is that?"

"You know!" Sara laughed and they started to stretch. "I guess you probably don't know, living out here your whole life. It's just something fun you can celebrate six months after your birthday, so it's right in between your last birthday and the next."

"How odd. Do people actually give gifts?"

Sara laughed again. "Not usually. It's just a fun thing to remember. More a joke than anything else, really."

"I see. So when is your half birthday?"

"On the twenty-fifth!"

Nyssa's eyebrows raised. "So you were born on Christmas?"

"Yep! I love it. That day is always one big party. When I was with my family, at least." A sad expression came over Sara's face.

"Are you alright?" Nyssa asked. "Is it your family?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah. I haven't let myself think about my family too often lately, but this memory of past birthdays just caught me off guard. It hurts to think I may never experience that again with them." It was quiet between them for a minute until Sara spoke up. "Enough about that. I need to be distracted again, and you never told me how old you are!"

"Barely twenty-four," Nyssa answered with a smile.

"And how long have you been a member of the League? And Ra's your husband, right?"

Nyssa choked on her water. "Heavens, no! He is my father."

"Oh!" Sara laughed. "He seemed too old for you, but when I saw you two standing together during my evaluation that's what I assumed."

Now Nyssa laughed. "Don't assume anything. And as for the former question, I came to my father here in the League when I was six years old."

Sara stared at her. "_Six_ _years old?_ Wow! And you started training then?"

Nyssa nodded. "Yes. I barely remember a life before the League. It is all I know."

Sara paused, carefully choosing her words. "And have you ever wondered what life would be like if you weren't in the League? Have you wanted a normal life?"

Nyssa chuckled. "What is normal? I would be lying if I told you it didn't come to mind every now and then, but have I ever _wanted_ a different life? No, I haven't. This is what I know and where I have found my purpose."

Sara stood up. "That's what I need to do here. I need to find my purpose." She walked over to the wooden fence at the edge of the platform and gazed out over the valley.

Nyssa got up and joined her. After a few moments she turned to Sara. "You will find your purpose and place among us. I hope you are starting to feel like you belong here." She hesitated, not wanting to give away how much she was starting to feel for her. These feelings terrified Nyssa. Not only had she never fallen in love before, but she certainly never thought she would be in love with another woman. But maybe it wasn't love. Maybe it was just a bond they had because it had been a long time since Nyssa was able to really interact with another woman. That must be it.

Sara smiled, Nyssa melted. "I am starting to feel more like I belong. All thanks to you, really. I'm still a newcomer and a bit of an outsider to the rest of the League, but not with you. With all this time we've spent together the past few weeks, you're seeing me at my best and my worst."

It took all of Nyssa's willpower to not reach over and touch Sara's face. They were so close - it would have taken no effort at all. She wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. That she would always be there to protect her. But this worried Nyssa. She sensed great weakness within herself because of Sara, and she understood better why her father always said that weakness could not be tolerated. Nyssa already knew that she would want to be on every mission Sara was on so she could watch over her. Of course, that would be impractical, and she would have to let her go without her at times. Nyssa was also afraid that these feelings would tear her apart. What if someday she revealed her feelings to Sara and they weren't returned? Her life would be hell if she had to work and live with Sara with that between them. But maybe even worse - what if Sara did feel the same way? Did she think they would actually be able to have a life together? Could they keep it a secret? Or would they reveal it to her father and all of the League? What kind of consequences would come from that?

Nyssa jumped when Sara placed a hand on her shoulder. "Whoa! Sorry, Nyssa. You okay? You just looked like you were in a completely different place for a minute there." Sara laughed. "What happened to 'be mindful of your surroundings'? I didn't think you could get surprised."

Nyssa cleared her throat and tried to get her head back on straight. "Yes, well, it only seems to be when I'm with you."

"Well, that's okay, right? It's just us out here."

"Getting caught off guard is never okay. Outside of training it means death." She took a deep breath. "We've taken enough time to rest and stretch. Let's head back down."

Sara quietly followed her mentor. She had noticed that Nyssa could be pretty hot and cold lately. It seemed to be whenever they were finally relaxed and talking easily together, then a switch would flip and Nyssa she would become the cold, unfeeling assassin once again.

After descending for a mile in silence, the return trip went much faster than anticipated when they hit a patch of treacherously loose gravel.

"Sara, be careful! Steady your footing!"

Nyssa quickly grabbed onto a thick root that was protruding out of the ground, and when she looked to find Sara, she was too late. She helplessly watched as Sara struggled to stay upright while she was mercilessly pulled down the mountainside. The force was too strong for her to fight. Sara fell and desperately screamed Nyssa's name before her head struck one of the many large, jagged rocks surrounding them.

"Sara!" Nyssa had never feared for her own life like she feared for Sara's in that moment. Nyssa knew she had a decision to make and she knew what her father would say: One person alive is better than two who are dead. Just as Sara's body slipped out of view, Nyssa made her choice. As she let go of the root she felt the gravity of her decision, and knew it was much more than just placing herself in danger for another person - she was turning away all she had ever known by letting go of logic and following her heart. And there was no turning back.


	4. Weakness

Nyssa slowly regained consciousness and felt immense pain throughout her body. She was covered in cuts and her left wrist was in a brace, likely sprained. At this point in her experience with the League, pain at worst was merely an annoyance - not a real setback. She bolted upright in bed when her memories of the day before started flooding back...

She remembered watching Sara hit her head and slip away. When Nyssa let go of the root she streamlined her body feet first so she could reach Sara as quickly as possible. The last thing she could recall was catching up to an unconscious Sara, with fresh blood trickling down her head. She hoisted Sara onto her own body, like it was a sled, so that Nyssa would take the brunt of the force as they shot down the mountain. She wrapped her arms around Sara in a vice-like grip to hold her in place and tried to stay awake, but only lasted for about a minute before she blacked out as well. Nyssa could remember nothing more.

Her eyes adjusted to the early morning light that was streaming in through the windows and she saw that she was in her own bed at home. She threw her legs over the edge and stood up to make for the door. She groaned at the weight being put on her battered legs but ignored it and made her way to the infirmary.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Sara on one of the beds. She was unconscious, but the fact that she was hooked up to an IV meant she was still alive. Nyssa slowly approached the bed and cringed at the sight of her injured body. She had stitches in her forehead where she had struck the rock, and her body was covered with gauze and bruises.

Nyssa sensed someone approaching behind her and turned around to see her father.

"What happened? I hardly remember anything after the rockslide. We were about nine miles up that mountain when it started."

"You are both lucky to not be in far worse condition. When we saw the rockslide, a group was sent after you. You were both found at the base of a thick tree which likely kept you from falling the last few miles down the mountain. Even while unconscious you still had your arms protectively wrapped around her."

Nyssa hoped she was concealing the blush she could feel rising in her cheeks.

"Thank you for finding us. And don't worry, I'll make sure Sara is still ready for her first mission in three months."

Ra's just nodded his acknowledgement and was silent for a time. Nyssa could see he was thinking deeply about something as he looked at Sara and the monitors surrounding her. He started to open his mouth and speak, but seemed to decide against whatever it was. After a few moments he pointed out, "You should be getting rest as well."

With that, he exited the room and left Nyssa to her own thoughts. There was nowhere else she wanted to be, so Nyssa spent the next few hours sitting at Sara's bedside. She would occasionally let herself move Sara's hair away from her face or even place a hand on hers. Sometimes she talked to her, mostly in Arabic, encouraging her to heal.

Nyssa had drifted to sleep in the late afternoon when she was suddenly awoken by her hand being squeezed. She gasped, not only because of the movement, but also because she never had intentionally interlocked their fingers. She squeezed back and looked to see if her eyes would open.

"Sara," she whispered with a sense of urgency. She needed to know she was okay. "Sara, are you awake? It's Nyssa. I'm here."

Sara let out a barely-audible groan and her eyes slowly opened. "Nyssa." She smiled, but it quickly became a grimace. "Why am I in so much pain?" Her eyes opened wide with faint memories of the previous day. "The mountain! What happened? How did we get here?"

"Shh, relax, Sara. You're okay. You're safe now. We were both knocked unconscious, but a search party was sent for us and we were brought home."

Nyssa could feel the tension leaving Sara's body. She realized their hands were still locked together and she started to pull hers away, but Sara squeezed them together again. "Don't leave me. Please. Not yet."

"I'm not leaving. I'll be here as long as you want me."

"Good," Sara whispered. She looked like she was about to fall asleep again, but then her eyes fluttered open. "Nyssa? How do you say 'canary' in Arabic?"

Nyssa thought for a moment. "Hmm. I don't know that we have a direct translation for 'canary', but 'yellow bird' would be the closest. It's 'ta-er al-asfer'."

"Ta-er al-Asfer." Sara smiled as she repeated the words. That is the name I choose, Nyssa. My Arabic name. For the League.

Now Nyssa smiled. "It is beautiful. What is the meaning behind your name, Ta-er al-Asfer?" Nyssa loved the sound and feeling of those words now that they were associated with Sara.

"There's a lot of meaning for me. When I was ten, my dad bought me a canary." She laughed. "It drove everyone else crazy but I loved that little bird. Then after the Queen's Gambit went down and I was stranded in the water, thinking everyone else had died and that I would die soon too, I saw a beautiful canary land close to me. I thought I was dead or dreaming at first, but when I knew it was real it gave me hope. Then just as it flew away I looked up and saw the Amazo, and I was saved. So, I guess for me the canary is a sign of hope and rebirth."

"That is beautiful. Thank you for sharing those memories with me."

Sara nodded. "You're welcome. Now I think I need to sleep some more. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Then sleep, Ta-er al-Asfer. I'll stay here with you."

* * *

In a week Sara was back on her feet again and training lightly with Nyssa, and within four weeks they were both back on Sara's schedule to be ready for her first mission, which would ultimately decide her fate in the League.

"Ta-er al-Asfer, have you decided on your primary weapon yet?" Nyssa asked. "You will need to choose one soon so we can intensify your training in that area. Though you will choose one primary weapon, you will continue to train and master them all so that you know how to defend against them, as well as how to use each in the event that you are without your primary. You have become quite proficient with each one we have trained with - sword, gun, dagger, javelin, throwing knives, bo staff, axe, bow and arrow, and batons. You are doing very well. Three of these may be primary weapons - the long sword, bo staff, and bow and arrows."

"Right," Sara agreed. "I have been thinking about it lately, and I'm gonna go with the collapsible bo staff."

Nyssa smiled. "I wondered if that would be your choice. It would have been my suggestion, actually. You have truly excelled in hand-to-hand combat, and the beauty of the staff is that the swinging, thrusting, and striking techniques often resemble empty-hand movements, following the philosophy that the bo is merely an extension of one's limbs."

"Yes, and I love that! It just feels so natural to me. My movements with the staff are starting to become more reflexive and less of something I really have to think about."

"Perfect." Nyssa grinned. "And now that we have that established, I have something to show you." Nyssa brought out a box and presented it to Sara.

"What is this?" she asked with a quizzical look.

"A potential option for your League fighting attire."

Sara smiled. "No way!" She grabbed the box and stepped into a nearby room to try on the clothes. She emerged a couple minutes later and asked, "What do you think?"

Nyssa hadn't realized how fabulous Sara would look in that low-cut top and hoped she wasn't blushing. "It's perfect." She cleared her throat. "Now why don't we go spar and see how you like fighting in your new gear?"

Sara smiled. "Alright! I'm getting pretty good with my staff. I want to go up against you with your best long sword."

"Done. And I hope you know I won't be going easy on you."

"Ha! Admit it - you stopped going easy on me a week ago. I'm definitely not your equal, but I bring some good competition."

Nyssa's usual sly smile returned. "Prove it."

* * *

Sara and Nyssa were laughing together as they left the training room two hours later.

"That was the first time I've knocked you flat on your back!" Sara exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure my wrist is still sprained..."

"Whatever! You know it's been healed for weeks. Lame excuse."

"Alright, alright," Nyssa laughed. "I'll admit it - you have a fantastic trainer."

Sara jokingly punched her in the arm, and before she could even blink, Nyssa grabbed her arm and flipped her so she landed face-up on the ground.

Sara coughed as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Now, what were you saying?" Nyssa teased.

"Whoa." Sara coughed again, then smiled. "That doesn't even count. I was totally unprepared."

A low, authoritative voice came out of nowhere: "You must always be mindful of your surroundings, Ta-er al-Asfer. No reason is good enough for you to be caught off guard. When you step outside these walls, losing your focus can mean death."

Sara immediately got to her feet. She bowed her head in respect to the Head of the Demon. "I understand," she replied.

"Hopefully, in the next two months you will fully understand that principle," Ra's said. "Your initiation mission quickly approaches." He paused, studying the two women before him. "Ta-er al-Asfer, will you leave us? I need to speak with my daughter."

Sara nodded. "Of course."

Once she had left, Ra's turned and began walking in the opposite direction down the long hallway. Nyssa followed.

When he spoke he was very matter-of-fact. "You know, that first night after the rockslide last month, Ta-er al-Asfer was saying your name all while she slept."

Nyssa remained quiet. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going...

"Then after observing the two of you these past few weeks, it seems clear to me that you are her weakness. Is she yours?"

This completely caught Nyssa by surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed with a mix of concern and confusion. "I don't know."

What exactly did he mean? Did he guess how she felt for Sara, and did he think she felt the same way? What would he even think of that kind of relationship?

"I warn you to be very cautious of your emotions, my daughter. They are not easily ruled by logic and are far more powerful and treacherous than you may realize."

Nyssa nodded and he turned to leave. "Father," she called out before he was gone.

Ra's faced her again.

"Do you remember the day of Ta-er al-Asfer's evaluation when we talked about change?"

Ra's nodded. "Of course. You said you sensed a shift was coming."

"Yes, and you said change is not necessarily a bad thing, as long as it makes us stronger."

"Indeed. And do you remember what I also said?"

"Yes. Change that weakens us is unacceptable."

An uncomfortable silence rested between them. They often talked like this - speaking more in metaphor than literal meaning, while still knowing exactly what the other was saying.

Nyssa spoke again. "So if I deem a change to be one that will make me stronger, will you stand by me?"

"I will not stop you from making your own choices, my daughter; it doesn't mean I agree with you. I only stand by what time proves to be true."

Nyssa matched her father's piercing gaze. "Time will prove it."

"Then so be it."


	5. Change

Sara had never felt so frustrated in her life, and what was most aggravating was that she couldn't figure out exactly why she felt this way. The only thing she knew was that it had something to do with Nyssa al Ghul. It had a lot to do with her, actually. They had been inseparable for months after Sara had joined the League and now she hardly ever saw her. It even seemed like Nyssa was avoiding her and Sara had no idea why, and it was driving her crazy. But why did she even care? Sara didn't realize how attached she had gotten to her mentor until she was almost completely removed from her.

Sara's initiatory mission was in just two weeks and she was starting to get nervous. It had now been four weeks since Nyssa informed her that Al Ow-al would be taking over her training. Nyssa said it was because he was the most highly skilled in the arts of surveillance, stealth, interrogation, and murder itself. Sara didn't doubt Al Ow-al's skill, but she did doubt Nyssa intentions. There was this palpable strain between them, but Sara couldn't put her finger on what the cause of it was. She still reflexively smiled at Nyssa whenever she saw her, but she would barely get a response in return. The most interaction they had would be in one of these infrequent passings and Nyssa would ask how the training was going. But that was it. No more running or laughing or eating together. No more conversations that would last for hours about anything and everything. No more connection.

Sara had just about reached her boiling point. She was now in the training room fighting with Sarab, surrounded by other sparring League members. When they came to a break Sara walked over to Nyssa who was observing the fights.

"Nyssa?" Sara's voice sounded urgent.

Nyssa's expression remained stoic as ever. "Yes, Ta-er al-Asfer?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

Sara senses the briefest hesitation before Nyssa responded, "Of course."

They exited the training room and were alone in the hallway. Sara hadn't planned what to say so she just let the words fall out.

"What's going on, Nyssa? Something's off here with us and you've gotta tell me what it is. Did I do something wrong?"

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sara scoffed. "What do I mean? Are you serious? You have been blowing me off for weeks! You were my trainer and then you just passed me off to someone else and we _never_ talk anymore. Not like we used to."

Nyssa's gaze softened ever so slightly. "I am not intending to blow you off, Ta-er al-Asfer. When have I? Did we have an engagement that I did not keep? And as for your training, I explained it to you before. Al Ow-al simply is the best at what he is teaching you and I want you to be most prepared for the path ahead of you. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that your mission comes in two weeks' time."

Sara quickly dropped her head. Nyssa was being sincere and she felt so confused and upset at herself. Sara hadn't realized how childish she sounded until she said the words out loud.

"Ta-er al-Asfer?"

Sara's head snapped back up. "It's nothing. Forget about it. I don't know what's wrong with me right now."

"If you're nervous about your mission, I assure you it's completely normal."

"Right." Sara nodded. "I'm sure that's it. I'm going to get some sleep. I'm sorry for going off on you."

Nyssa chuckled. "Well, you certainly aren't the first. Rest well, Ta-er al-Asfer."

Sara just nodded again and left. What was wrong with her? Nyssa was telling the truth - Al Ow-al was amazing in what he did and it was beneficial to have another person's perspective in training. But that laugh! As soon as Nyssa chuckled it pained Sara because she craved to hear it more...

Sara gasped and stopped walking. She realized now what she was feeling... It was similar to something she remembered from years ago. There was a boy in high school she had a huge crush on, and after they had been talking and texting for weeks, he suddenly gave her the cold shoulder and stopped talking to her altogether. It was completely unexpected. Sara felt like she had said something wrong or somehow scared him away. It was only when he cut himself off from her that she realized how hard she had fallen for him. Turns out he had gotten back together with his ex and was just a major douche, but that didn't change how she had felt in those weeks.

This sudden revelation hit Sara like a ton of bricks. She actually _liked_ Nyssa. And it wasn't just that she thought she was a great person - Sara cared about her. She wanted her. She craved her, everything about her. She craved to hear her laugh, see her smile, hear her praise, feel her touch. And Nyssa was beautiful. Sara loved her eyes and stunning figure. There were so many things she loved about her that had been building up for so long, but it was only just in that moment that Sara understood what it all meant, and she was terrified and excited by it. She quickly made her way back to her room so she could process all these thoughts and feelings in seclusion. Sara was completely dumbfounded. She had never fallen for a woman, but that was definitely what she was feeling. She had become so used to Nyssa's attention that she was going through serious withdrawals now that it was gone.

Could Nyssa feel this way about her? When Sara thought back to their first few months of training, she could see signs of Nyssa feeling the same way. She remembered how they held hands after that horrific rockslide, how Nyssa blushed when she first saw Sara in her fighting gear, and so many other seemingly small moments. But now? Sara honestly didn't know. Nyssa had gone hot and cold on her before, but never like this. Sara was simply another League member to her now. Maybe Nyssa was just very attentive to her trainees... But that didn't seem to quite fit either.

Sara had been consumed with her thoughts for over an hour when there was a knock at her door. _Probably Al Ow-al here to reprimand me for ending my training early today,_ she thought. She opened the door and was shocked to see the newly-realized object of her affection standing right in front of her. Sara's mouth dropped open but no words could fill it.

"Ta-er al-Asfer, are you alright?" Nyssa's eyebrows were knit together in genuine concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sick? Or injured?"

Sara let out a nervous laugh. "No, nothing like that, I just... I..." Sara smiled and had absolutely no idea of what to say. In all the thoughts that had been running through her mind, she hadn't yet gone through the scenario of what would happen the next time she saw Nyssa. Sara certainly hadn't expected her to come knocking at her door tonight.

Now it was Nyssa's turn to be terrified. That look on Sara's face - she suddenly understood her outburst from earlier. And that smile - it appeared that Sara was now embracing everything Nyssa had been denying for months. She stepped back. "I actually need to go..."

Sara laughed. "What do you mean? You are the one who came here, remember? Besides..." Sara took a deep breath. "I want to tell you something. No, I _need_ to tell you before..."

Nyssa cut her off. "No, I really have to go."

Sara was confused. "What the hell, Nyssa? I'm telling you I need to talk to you and you just want to leave?" Sara was never known to be one to beat around the bush or be shy about her feelings (once she finally realized them, that is). She reached out and grabbed Nyssa's hand. "I think you feel the same way." Her expression was earnest and she knew she didn't have to say more for Nyssa to understand.

This was the first time Sara had ever seen Nyssa look scared, and Nyssa dropped her hand. "No, don't say it. I can't... We can't... I'm so sorry." And with that, she left.

To say that Sara was confused and devastated would be a gross understatement. Everything that had just happened was a vivid blur - it had happened so fast but she could remember every detail with perfect clarity. Sara slowly closed her door, sat back on her bed, and burst into tears. She hated herself for feeling this way. She hated that she cared so much about Nyssa. She hated that she was so emotional right now and had been for weeks. She hated that she had said anything at all and probably ruined what was left of their friendship. But most of all, she hated that she could see that Nyssa did in fact feel the same way and still chose to leave.

Nyssa knew the next few years would be a crucial time for her. Her father was reminding her more and more of her duties as Heir to the Demon, and that the time was not far off when he would be passing on his place as the Demon's Head to her. He had made it abundantly clear that choosing to love Sara would not help her in that aspect, and though Nyssa tried to smother her feelings and deny the connection they had, she knew it was there and it was real. That was only confirmed by what had just happened with Sara. Poor girl - it looked like she had just come to the realization, the same one Nyssa had within days of Sara's arrival.

Nyssa told herself again what she had mentally repeated so many times before - to love is to accept weakness into your life, and that is something that cannot be allowed. How could she bear to face Sara again? Would she explain all of this to her? After what had just happened Nyssa couldn't very well try to ignore her like she had the last few weeks. It had pained Nyssa so much to do that, and she was afraid her absence would be greatly felt by her protege, which today clearly showed had been the case. But Sara couldn't possibly understand all the reasons why things had to be this way. What worried Nyssa even more was the fear that this would distract Sara when what she needed to focus on more than anything was her training and preparation for the mission. For a moment Nyssa considered requesting to be taken off that mission, but she knew she didn't have the heart to abandon Sara. She had to watch over her and would never forgive herself if something went wrong.


	6. A Familiar Stranger

It had now been two weeks since the night Sara revealed her love and Nyssa turned her away. Nyssa soon discovered she didn't have to worry so much about what she would do and say the next time she saw Sara, because it turns out Ta-er al-Asfer had already made the decision to ignore Nyssa as much as possible. She wasn't doing this out of spite; Sara just knew that if Nyssa didn't want to admit to loving her then she had to do whatever it would take to stop feeling that way about her. And for now, that meant not having a lot of interaction with the woman who was breaking her heart. After months of training and preparation, Sara's mission was now just one day away and she couldn't afford to be distracted.

Nyssa felt uncharacteristically anxious throughout the day so she decided to take a walk outside to get some fresh air and get her head on straight. She walked up a small hill that overlooked the valley and took a deep breath as she relaxed. This was the one place she always came when she needed to be alone. Nyssa had been there for about five minutes when a sudden gust of wind blew past her. In a single moment her sword was drawn and she swept a complete circle in search of the intruder. That was no natural wind, but she could see nothing out of the ordinary. Then she heard a man's voice.

"Nyssa, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" she demanded.

There was another flurry of wind and without warning the man who spoke stood before her. Nyssa moved to place her sword to his throat but he deftly dodged the attack in a blur that was faster than humanly possible.

Nyssa was shocked. "Who are you?" she repeated, this time with a hint of wonder in her voice.

The man, who was dressed head to toe in a red suit, smiled. "My name is Barry Allen, and I have something important to tell you." As he said this, he pulled off the mask covering his face, revealing himself to be a young man - somewhere in his mid to late twenties.

Nyssa brought her blade back slightly but kept it unsheathed. "Well, you certainly have my attention. How can you move so fast?"

Barry chuckled. "That's a long story, but I promise I'm one of the good guys. You can trust me."

Nyssa's eyes narrowed as she analyzed the man before her. "And what should that mean to me? Who says I'm one of your 'good guys'?"

Barry nodded. "Valid point. I'll tell you why you should trust me, but it's going to be hard to believe at first. This power of superspeed has made me the fastest man alive, and not too long ago I discovered I could run fast enough to actually travel through time. I came here from the future, Nyssa, and I was actually sent by you."

Nyssa's eyes widened. "What? You're telling me that we know each other in the future, and that I sent you to come talk to me now? Prove it."

Barry figured she would be stubborn, despite the fact that she had just seen an awesome demonstration of ridiculous speed. "You are Nyssa al Ghul, member of the League of Assassins and Heir to the Demon. You came here to train with your father, Ra's al Ghul, when you were eight years old, and your birthday is May 10, 1985." He paused, trying to gauge her reaction. "How's that?"

"There are plenty of ways to find out that information. I would think that if I had personally sent you to visit myself, I would have told you something better to convince me."

Barry nodded. "Then I'll get into more of why I am here. You've recently gained a new member of your League, if I'm not mistaken. Her name is Sara Lance, or Ta-er al-Asfer, as you call her now."

He watched Nyssa stiffen at the mention of Sara's name and knew he was on the right track.

"Her initiatory mission for the League is tomorrow and things are a bit tense between the two of you right now, and it's because you love her but you're afraid to admit it to anyone, including yourself. And to make things worse, a couple weeks ago Sara revealed that she feels the same way about you, and you rejected her affection. You're afraid that loving her will make you weak and hurt your future as Heir to the Demon."

Nyssa's lips quivered and she cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Enough. Fine. I believe you." She was amazed. "You couldn't possibly know all those details and that was aimed directly at my heart. No one could have known how to do that but myself." Her expression softened to one of disbelief. "But how is this all possible? I've never heard of anyone being able to travel through time."

Barry smiled. "Well, I pretty much got caught in the crosshairs of a future science experiment gone wrong, and now I have super speed. And that includes the occasional time travel."

Nyssa was silent for a moment as she tried to wrap her mind around what she was hearing. "So, tell me exactly why you are here, Mr. Allen. This is obviously something important, and it sounds like it has something to do with Ta-er al-Asfer as well."

Barry nodded. "Yeah, it does." He sat down on a boulder and ran a hand through his hair as he decided what to say and how to say it. "Seven years from now - where I come from - some really bad stuff is happening. This is going to sound super vague to you, and I'm sorry it has to be like that, but I can only tell you so much. I don't know how the future would be affected if you know what is going to happen."

Nyssa put up a hand to stop him. "That's fine, Barry. I understand how that could have negative consequences. Just tell me what you were sent here to say."

"Right. Basically what I'm here to tell you is that in the future your relationship with Sara is literally going to save your lives. Multiple times."

Nyssa was completely thrown off guard. "What? Sara and I aren't even in a relationship and it's not going to happen. It just can't work for us - not in the life we're living here."

Barry sighed. "I know you feel that way right now. Your future self told me just as much. But you need to know that where I come from, you and Sara have already been together for years. Sure you've had your ups and downs, on and off times, and all that, but you started your relationship here and now. You need to tell Sara how you really feel about her. You need to put your fears aside and listen to your heart for once."

Nyssa was still stunned. "I just can't imagine how our relationship now will influence so much of the future."

Barry put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard to believe now, and there's so much you don't know, but you have to believe me. You need to open your heart to Sara and completely gain her trust and her love and give it in return. She has to know how much you care. If she ever leaves, you need to go after her. Go to whatever lengths it takes to prove your love for her."

"But couldn't this alter the course of the future by you telling me some of what will take place?"

Barry smiled. "Well, where I come from, this conversation already happened. I'm technically not changing anything."

Nyssa looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mentioned that you sent me here, Nyssa. From the future. And it wasn't just that you had an idea that this could maybe help - you remembered having this conversation with me, and that this was what helped you admit the truth to Sara and set the future on the path it needs to be on."

Nyssa was dumbfounded. "So, my future self told you to come and tell me this, because in the future it already happened? How the hell is that even possible?"

Barry laughed. "I know - it's trippy, right? It's like the whole, 'what came first, the chicken or the egg?' I'm still trying to wrap my head around it too, but I think this is all I need to tell you for now. We'll meet in the future and all this will make more sense to both of us. I already can't wait to go back to my present and talk to your future self about the conversation we're having right now. Man, that just sounds confusing..."

Nyssa shook her head. "I don't even know what to think, but this is a lot of pressure. And you don't know what it's like between Sara and me right now. I hurt her and she is completely ignoring me."

Barry nodded. "I know that I don't completely understand all the circumstances you're in right now, but what this all boils down to is you just knowing that things are going to be okay. You and Sara are going to work out. I'm just here to give you a little outside encouragement. Don't stress about the future - since I'm not changing the past by telling you this, things are going to happen the same way and this will all make sense to you then. So please don't overthink the little I have told you. I just need you to trust me and your future self. Make things right with Sara - but don't force it, of course, because like with any relationship it has to be genuine, and she'll know if it's not and nothing will work out. So I guess what I'm basically trying to tell you is don't be afraid to love her. It won't be easy with your dad and the rest of the League, but it is the right thing."

Nyssa nodded. "In that case, I don't know what to say except thank you. And good luck with whatever it is you're - we're - going through."

Barry smiled. "Thanks. And remember this day, Nyssa, because in the future you'll need to get me here."

Nyssa nodded. "September 22, 2009. I won't forget it. Good luck and goodbye for now, Barry Allen."

Barry put his mask back on. "Thanks, and good luck to you too! See ya!"

And in a flash, he was gone.

Nyssa wasn't sure how long she stayed up on that hill, processing everything that had just happened. She tried to commit to memory everything she possibly could from their conversation, knowing that she wouldn't speak of it to another person for seven years.

Eventually Nyssa made her way back home in time for dinner and wound her way through the maze of passageways to the large dining hall. As soon as she entered, Sara glanced in her direction from across the room and for the briefest moment their eyes met. Sara immediately broke the connection and turned back to the conversation she was having with several others, but Nyssa didn't even mind. She knew this wasn't quite the right time to confront the woman she loved, but it was coming soon. And in that moment, Nyssa finally let go of the fears that had been holding her captive for so many months, and she smiled to herself as she imagined just how happy they could be together.


	7. Sacrifice

Sara awoke at dawn the next morning and knew she was ready for the day ahead. In the past six months she had transformed into a different person. Sure, she still had a long way to go to master this new lifestyle, but she didn't doubt her ability to prove that this was where she belonged. Over the last two weeks she had even impressed herself with how well she was handling this issue with Nyssa. Blocking her out of her daily routine as well as her mind had worked wonders for her, and Sara was coming to realize that she could employ some of the same tactics she learned for ignoring physical pain and apply them to emotional pain as well.

What Sara knew so far about the mission was that she would be going to Algiers along with four other League members, one of them being Nyssa, and Sara was torn whether that was a good thing or not. Ultimately she decided she was grateful Nyssa would be there, because even though things were tense between them right now, Sara knew Nyssa wanted her to succeed and would help her if she needed it.

There was a target they had to eliminate and Sara's main task would be providing cover and learning the ropes of how a team works together out in the field. Today she needed to prove that she feared nothing - even death - and that she would do whatever was necessary to protect the League and its mission. She could do that.

That night the five-member team climbed into a helicopter and set off for their destination and Nyssa sat down across from Sara. She had been in a pretty great mood since she had spoken with Barry the day before, but now she realized that even though he told her that in his timeline she and Ta-er al-Asfer had a relationship together, that didn't necessarily mean it was set in stone. They still had to overcome this ice cold barrier that had been building between them for weeks.

Sara had to admit she was a bit perturbed that Nyssa chose to sit right in front of her. That meant she would have to stare out the window for the whole trip, because she certainly didn't intend to strike up a conversation with her.

After about half an hour Nyssa cleared her throat and whispered, "How are you feeling, Ta-er al-Asfer?"

"Ready," came Sara's matter-of-fact response, as she still gazed out the window.

_This is going to be harder than I anticipated,_ Nyssa thought to herself. "And I trust your training has gone well with Al Ow-al? I have been able to see some of what you have accomplished in the past several weeks, and it looks very promising." Nyssa half smiled, hoping to get some kind of positive response from her.

Sara forced herself to face Nyssa and her response was curt. "Yes, it has gone very well. I'm grateful to have had the experience and perspective of another trainer. Probably the most valuable skill I've acquired has been ignoring pain so that it's no more than a nuisance. After all, that's something you said I could look forward to when I first came here."

Nyssa winced. That was intended to be a direct blow. She spoke in an even more hushed tone so that no one else could hear, "But what you don't seem to have learned, Ta-er al-Asfer, is how crucial it is that there be trust between all of us in this mission. That includes you and me."

Sara scoffed. "Really? You're really lecturing me about trust right now? That's laughable."

Nyssa was about to respond but Sara cut her off. "No, you know what, we just need to stop this. Of course I'm going to cover for you when we're out there. I'm not that shallow. But that doesn't mean I'm ready to have this conversation with you right now." She promptly stood up and moved to an open seat at the back of the helicopter.

Nyssa leaned her head back and closed her eyes. This was definitely going to be much harder than she had thought. But really, could she expect Sara to act any different? Did she think she would just leap into her arms and then they would live happily ever after? Even though Nyssa was more confident now that things could work out between them, she was still terrified by what she felt. She had never been in love before and it was an emotional rollercoaster. For every aspect of Ta-er al-Asfer that was driving her crazy, there were five more that kept her coming back. She had to figure out some way of letting Sara know this, but Nyssa realized that the opportunity likely wasn't about to happen soon, so she decided to hone her focus in on the task at hand. Execute the mission successfully and they would be headed back home within 24 hours and she could figure out how to approach Ta-er al-Asfer then.

Soon the helicopter began its descent into the African country, and Sara mentally prepared herself for the mission ahead. Once they landed they were immediately met by the convoy of natives that would be escorting them to the site. They rode for twenty minutes in silence as each member of the team contemplated the role they had to accomplish. When they arrived and jumped out of the vehicle, Sara looked around and was amazed by the unique beauty and fascinating architecture in the city.

They moved swiftly in the shadows toward the office of their target, who apparently worked in the local government and had been embezzling money from the city for years, which was causing an economic crisis that was spiraling out of control. He was setting the city up to be overrun by a terrorist group, and the League was going to stop him before that could happen.

The two men in the front of the group soon broke off to cover the back exit and the other three continued on. Sara was at the back and paused when she heard the faintest sound behind her. In an instant she spun around and whipped out her bo staff to disarm the man who had come up behind them with a gun. She deftly knocked the weapon away, but he quickly pulled out a pair of batons and engaged her in combat. Nyssa instinctively turned around and moved towards Ta-er al-Asfer, but she was pulled back by the third League member she was with.

"Let her take care of that," he urged her. "We have to keep going."

Nyssa reluctantly nodded but then saw something out of the corner of her eye that made her heart stop. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Nyssa watched a man twenty meters beyond Ta-er al-Asfer pull a grenade off his belt. Nyssa knew she only had a matter of seconds to act, and she immediately bolted toward Sara as he pulled out the pin and launched the explosive. Nyssa threw a dagger into the chest of the man Sara was fighting and dove toward Sara, pushing her into a side alleyway just as the grenade exploded.

Sara blacked out for a few seconds when her head slammed against the ground. When she came back to her senses she heard nearby screaming civilians. She sat up and cupped a hand over her mouth to muffle her own scream that threatened to come out when she saw the scene before her. The alley she had been standing in only seconds before was completely destroyed and Nyssa was lying next to her facedown in a pool of blood.

"No, no, no," Sara muttered as she felt for Nyssa's pulse. She sighed in relief when she could feel the faint sign of life beneath her fingers. Although Nyssa had knocked them out of the immediate vicinity of the blast, she had still taken the brunt of the force and her back was riddled with small pieces of shrapnel.

Sara tried to stand but groaned from the pain. It was only then that she realized she had a fair amount of shrapnel lodged in her left calf. She gritted her teeth as she pulled out a blade a with a surgeon's speed and precision removed the pieces and bound the wound. That was definitely going to leave a scar. She forced herself to her feet and the pain was slightly more tolerable. She skillfully picked Nyssa up and flung her over her shoulder, taking care to touch her back as little as possible.

Sara moved silently through the desolated street. She found a shop that had been closed for the night and quickly picked the lock to let herself in. She moved to a back room and turned on the light. There were several long tables and she moved to the nearest one, swept off all of the merchandise onto the floor, and carefully laid Nyssa on top.

Nyssa groaned and tried to turn over to her back, but Sara gripped her tight and held her in place.

Nyssa's eyes fluttered open. "What happened? Where are we?"

Sara was relieved to see her conscious, and a sudden wave of awe and admiration swept over her. She knelt down so their faces were level. "You saved my life, Nyssa. That man threw a grenade right at me but you jumped in and knocked out of harm's way. I would be dead right now if it weren't for you. But you now have a lot of shrapnel in your back and legs and I need to remove it as soon as possible."

Nyssa's eyes showed a hint of fear. "How bad is it? You're sure you know what you're doing? Not that I have much of a choice at this point..."

Sara smiled. "You forget that before I met you, I spent a year with a doctor. Plus, this won't be the first time I've removed shrapnel." Her expression became somber. "And it actually is pretty bad." She looked directly into Nyssa's eyes. She didn't know if she would get another chance to say this. "I am sorry for being such an ass to you lately. You shouldn't have done this for me. I don't deserve-"

Nyssa cut her off by reaching out her hand and placing it on Sara's cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for, Ta-er al-Asfer. I'm the one who treated you wrongfully."

Sara let out a sad laugh. "Well, you've more than made up for it now. You're a very protective trainer."

Nyssa's hand dropped and she grimaced as a new wave of pain hit her.

"Okay, Nyssa, I need to remove this shrapnel immediately."

"Wait - I have to tell you this now while I'm still thinking clearly." She took a deep breath and looked right into Sara's eyes. "I didn't save you because I trained you, I saved you because I love you." She put a hand behind Sara's head and pulled her in so that their faces were nearly touching. Sara was stunned but only hesitated for a moment before closing the space between them with a kiss.

Sara loved the feeling of Nyssa's lips against hers and this was easily the best first kiss she had ever had. It was full passion mixed with longing and desperation as they finally embraced what they both had been feeling yet denying for so long. After several blissful seconds they broke apart and Sara's expression was one of happy astonishment. "Wow. Where did that come from?"

Nyssa chuckled and then winced again from the pain. "I've cared for you since the first week I met you."

"What?" Sara was genuinely shocked to hear that.

Nyssa couldn't take the pain any longer and used all of her willpower to keep from screaming. "We can't get into this now. Just know that I love you, and now save me, damn it, so I can keep loving you."

For a moment Sara's face continued to show her surprised delight, but she immediately snapped back into action. "Ok, but there is some shrapnel that looks like it's dangerously close to your spinal column. I'm going to have to tie you down so you can't move or there's a very good chance you'll be paralyzed."

Nyssa gritted her teeth. "I don't care what you have to do, just stop talking and do it!"

Sara immediately pulled some rope from her pack and secured Nyssa in place.

It was a long and tedious task, and Sara's heart ached for Nyssa when she passed out from the pain about halfway through. After she finished and bandaged the wounds, Sara allowed herself to sit on the floor and rest for about thirty minutes so she could get her wits about her again. Dawn was soon approaching, however, so Sara knew the rest couldn't last long, even though Nyssa needed it more than anything. Sara knelt down again and kissed Nyssa to awaken her. She was pleasantly surprised by how quickly the kiss was returned and she could feel Nyssa smiling. "Mmm, I could get used to that."

Sara laughed. "So could I. But that will have to come later because it's almost dawn and we need to meet up at our rendezvous point."

Nyssa nodded the best she could while lying facedown on a table and slowly moved to push herself up.

"Whoa, there," Sara cautioned. "You're not getting up by yourself. You don't have enough strength yet, and trying to walk will just make your wounds worse. I'm going to carry you."

Nyssa grunted. "Fine, but I hate being carried."

Sara smiled and kissed her again. "I need you to be my eyes to watch behind me."

Nyssa rolled her eyes. "At least I'll be good for something."

Sara laughed and gave her one more quick kiss before standing up and hoisting Nyssa over her shoulder. They moved swiftly through the streets under the last of night's protection, and ten minutes later they arrived at the rendezvous location. Sara was grateful to see the other three team members there safe and sound.

They all jumped to their feet when they saw the girls approaching.

"Is she alive?" one asked.

Nyssa immediately responded for herself. "Yes, I'm alive. Has the target been eliminated?" No matter the circumstances, the Heir to the Demon was always doggedly focused on the mission.

"Yes," he responded. "Things were taken care of as we had planned."

"Good," Nyssa replied. "Then we have nothing more to do here, so let's get back to our helicopter."


	8. The Beloved

Since returning to Nanda Parbat, Sara rarely left Nyssa's bedside while she was recovering, and she smiled as she looked at the beautiful woman who had saved her life. So much had changed between them since the mission had started a mere 48 hours ago.

Nyssa began to stir and Sara immediately focused her full attention on her.

"Where... Are we back in Nanda Parbat?" Nyssa felt disoriented. She hadn't fully regained consciousness since they had returned.

"Yes, we are. Oh, Nyssa, I'm so glad you're awake." Sara kissed her hand. "I'll go get the medic to check on you."

Nyssa pulled her back by the hand. Sara was surprised to feel the strength she had even in her weakened condition.

"Wait," Nyssa pleaded. "They can check on me in a few minutes. I want to enjoy this moment alone with you first."

Sara smiled and relented, sitting back down on the chair next to the bed. She leaned over and kissed Nyssa on the cheek. "I've missed you the last couple days. You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake."

Nyssa chuckled. "It's good to see you too, although the last thing I remember is being in the helicopter and laying across your lap so my back wouldn't touch anything... And that's it until now."

"Well, nothing too exciting has happened since then. We got back and made sure you were watched over and taken care of. I've been here between training and meals. And I only left then because I was already sleeping here and didn't want to completely look like the doting woman pining over her unconscious love."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "Really? You spent that much time here with me?"

Sara laughed. "Yeah, maybe it seems silly."

"No, no - not at all," Nyssa reassured her and smiled. "I'm just impressed."

Sara squeezed her hand and kissed it again. "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

"And I'm glad you were." Nyssa sighed. "I wish we could just stay in this moment."

Sara laughed. "This moment? Where you're barely conscious in a hospital bed, wrapped in bandages, and recovering from major injuries?"

Nyssa returned the sarcasm with a teasing smirk. "You know what I mean. This moment where we're the only two people in a room, you're by my side, and we are free to speak our minds and hearts."

Sara smiled and leaned over to kiss Nyssa again, this time on the lips. They were warm and welcoming and made her heart beat just as fast as when she felt them for the first time. After a few seconds Sara broke the contact and pulled back just enough to look Nyssa in the eye. "You know, I never in a million years would have guessed you were such a romantic."

Nyssa laughed. "Neither would I, but I also never anticipated meeting someone like you. Now, Sara, as much as I hate to admit it, I think I need to sleep some more. I still feel exhausted."

"I think that's a good idea. Your body still has a lot of healing to do." Sara paused and tilted her head as she thought back to what Nyssa had just said. "Wait a second - you called me by my name - Sara. Not Ta-er al As-fer."

Nyssa looked surprised. "You're right. Huh. I've said your old name in my head many times, but never aloud. I apologize. I know you've been instructed to leave your name and old life behind. It's just... It's such a beautiful name. It's the name I feel in love with."

Sara smiled. "Well, to be honest, I don't mind at all. I was named after my great-grandma and I've always been proud of my name. When we're together, just like this, you don't have to worry about what you say."

Nyssa smiled back. "Good."

"Well, I better leave you to sleep. I'll tell the medic to come check on you and then I'll go train for a bit. I'll be back soon."

Nyssa grinned as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "See you soon."

As she headed toward the training room, Sara saw Ra's approaching from the other end of the hallway.

"Ah, Ta-er al As-fer. Just the person I was coming to see."

Sara was surprised to hear he was looking for her. Though she tried not to be, Sara couldn't help feeling intimidated by this legend of a man. It made her even more nervous to think about how he would react when he found out she and Nyssa were together. What if he somehow already knew? Sara had talked to her about keeping it a secret for a while, but Nyssa assured her that nothing could be kept hidden from her father, but as long as he was convinced that together they were stronger rather than weaker, he likely wouldn't forbid them from being together.

She shook these thoughts away and spoke. "Nyssa woke up and she seems to be doing well. I've alerted the medic and he's checking on her now."

Ra's smiled. "That is good news indeed. Ta-er al-Asfer, I wanted to thank you for saving the life of my daughter. From what was reported to me, you performed very bravely and showed great intellect and resilience during this mission. For this, your probationary time has concluded and you are officially one of us. I anticipate that you will prove to be most useful to the League hereafter."

Sara felt relief wash over her and she made herself look Ra's in the eye when she responded. "Thank you. My life is pledged to your cause and I will give everything I have." She paused for a moment, considering her next words. "And I have to say, Nyssa was just as brave, if not more so. She saved my life when the grenade went off and took the brunt of the damage herself to spare me."

Ra's nodded. "I would expect nothing less from my Heir." He cleared his throat. "Well, Ta-er al As-fer, continue to train and progress as you have thus far and I am convinced you will be prepared for whatever comes your way. And as soon as Nyssa is well enough to join us - because as your trainer I know she would want to be present - we will have the final initiation ceremony where you will swear your life and allegiance to the League and its members, who in return will pledge the same to you."

Sara smiled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Over the next week Nyssa continued to heal and regain her strength. Sara spent every spare moment by her side and was amazed to find just how much she craved being near her. Nyssa helped her prepare for the final initiation ceremony - all Sara really needed to do to be ready was make sure she had memorized the lines in Arabic that were part of the ritual. The language was very difficult, but after spending more than half a year studying it intensely, Sara felt she had a fairly good grasp of it and could carry on conversations that weren't too complex. She thought the language was beautiful, especially when spoken by Nyssa, who had it mastered like a native.

Thinking about Nyssa helped to ease Sara's nerves as she now stood at one end of the vast training room with Ra's at the other. The ceremony would be starting in just a few minutes. Again between her and Ra's her stood the entire League of Assassins, but instead of the League members lining a path to the front, they stood before her in rows. It all felt very reminiscent of the night of her evaluation, and it was staggering to think about all that had happened in the months since then. Sara reminded herself that she really didn't need to be nervous - this time her life wasn't on the line and she wasn't being evaluated. That period of probation had passed and she was now being honored for her hard work and progress since she had first stepped through these halls.

Thinking back to her first day in Nanda Parbat reminded Sara of Oliver and Lian Yu, Ivo and the Amazo. This surprised her because she had not thought about all of that in so long - and this in turn reminded her of her family, Starling City, and the days when she didn't have a care in the world besides dating and keeping up her grades. Her life had completely turned around in the last two years. If her family were to ever see her again, they certainly wouldn't recognize her. All these memories suddenly came crashing in on Sara and she felt an inexplicable sadness and remorse holding her with a claustrophobic grip.

Just as she was overwhelmed with these feelings, memories, and regrets, Sara heard very familiar footsteps approach from behind. She turned to see Nyssa and immediately her sorrow and doubt dissolved and were replaced with a relieved smile. Nyssa had seen the distress in her expression the second before and tried to mask her own concern since the entire League was standing in front of them. Nyssa quietly walked up to her protege and whispered into her ear. "Are you alright, Sara?"

Sara gave the smallest hint of a smile. "Yes, now that you're here. I just suddenly had all these sad memories from my past flood through my mind and it made me wonder what I'm doing here, but seeing you helped bring me back to reality. I'm okay now."

Nyssa stepped back and nodded, trying not to show much emotion in front of the others. "Good, because we're about to begin."

Nyssa started walking right towards the rows of League members and Sara watched as they moved militarily to make way for the Heir of the Demon to take her rightful place next to her father.

Soon the ceremony began and Ra's started things off by giving a brief history of Sara's time so far in the League and all that she had accomplished, particularly highlighting her bravery during her first mission.

Next came Nyssa's favorite part of the ceremony. She had described it to Sara as the experience that is intended to bond her to each of the other members of the League, all of whom had their faces unmasked. Sara approached the first warrior to her left and he gave an encouraging smile as they placed their right hands on the other's left shoulder. Then, while making eye contact, they spoke in unison the same Arabic phrase the League had used in this exact same ceremony for centuries:

"Comrade to comrade, I pledge my life and death."

Sara nodded and moved to the next warrior.

"Comrade to comrade, I pledge my life and death."

Sara had practiced saying this phrase in Arabic the past few days more times than she could count. She wanted to make sure her accent was perfect.

As she continued through the ranks Sara started to feel more and more at ease with her place here in the League. Although these men were fierce, intimidating assassins, right now Sara imagined that if she had ever had brothers, this is what that bond would feel like.

After about the tenth time, the words she was saying started to sink in. Calling each other comrades implied they were companions, associates - even friends. And while making physical and eye contact, Sara was swearing to each one of them that she would have their back, even if it own meant her life, and that's what they were promising to her in return. After repeating this process about 40 times, Sara had finally come to the end and Ra's motioned for her to approach him and his Heir at the front of the room. Sara walked towards Nyssa and as she placed her hand on her shoulder, it took all her willpower not to wrap the woman she loved in a tight embrace. She quickly shook this thought out of her mind and Nyssa gave her a small smile, seeming to know exactly what was going through her head.

"Comrade to comrade, I pledge my life and death."

As meaningful as those words had become for Sara, saying them now while gazing into Nyssa's eyes held infinitely more significance than with anyone else in the room.

Sara broke their contact and then turned to Ra's. She kneeled before him, looked him in the eye, and said in Arabic, "I swear to serve the League, to put its needs above my own, and to do all within my power to accomplish its purposes in preserving order in a world of chaos. To you I pledge my life."

Ra's nodded in acknowledgement of her oath and responded, "As Ra's al Ghul, I accept your pledge. Now rise, Ta-er al As-fer, as the newest member of the League of Assassins."

Sara stood and faced the rest of the League. It was all she could do to not let her mouth drop in awe as she watched the group bow in unison and then called out her name: "Ta-er al As-fer!"

A look of satisfaction and accomplishment came over Sara. Growing up, she had never felt like she fit in with any group, and now here she was being embraced by an elite league of the most highly skilled people in the world. Her grin faltered for just a moment, however, when she couldn't help feeling that she'd just sold her soul to the devil. _And what is it these people are so highly skilled at?_ _Torture, death, and doing whatever is necessary to execute the objective..._

This grim thought was swept away as soon as she made eye contact with Nyssa again. Sara's first instinct was to step forward and kiss her, but she couldn't even imagine what kind of backlash would ensue at a time like this. Instead she gave Nyssa the warmest smile she could muster, and Nyssa gave a slightly seductive grin in return. Sara's breath hitched, and Nyssa tweaked her grin into a teasing smile at the reaction. Sara realized that the best part about their silent communication was that it would go completely unnoticed by everyone else, but between the two of them, the smallest looks could speak volumes.

* * *

The following day felt like her familiar routine just before the mission. Sara was back to training for hours each day as well as studying languages and strategies of stealth and war. Though she didn't train as exclusively with Nyssa as she had at the beginning, her mentor was always nearby to keep an eye on her, and that afternoon Sara became very grateful this was the case.

"You are turning into a magnificent fighter, Ta-er al As-fer."

Sara was surprised at how easily Al Thaban could speak while they were sparring at such high speed. "Thank you," she breathed.

"Your skills with a bo staff are almost as striking as your beauty," he continued with a wry smile.

Sara did not like where this was going. Sure, she appreciated a compliment, but it was the way he said it that made her uncomfortable.

"Don't let it distract you, Al Thaban," she warned as she used to her staff to sweep his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground.

He laughed as he jumped back up. "You feisty little vixen!" This was said just loud enough to catch the attention of Nyssa, who was practicing at the other end of the room. Her head snapped up and she began to watch him very carefully.

Al Thaban then engaged Sara in hand-to-hand combat and she just kept herself focused on finishing this last minute so she could be rid of him. But then he pinned her to the ground and started to trace a finger along her collarbone. "You don't need to play hard-to-get," he smirked.

Now Sara was horrified and disgusted. She quickly wrestled her way out from under him and jumped to her feet in a defensive stance. "Don't touch me, Al Thaban. I'm not playing hard-to-get, you idiot, I am clearly rejecting your advances."

Al Thaban got in Sara's face and snarled. "Why would you deny me?"

Nyssa had observed these last few moments from across the room and stormed over. Where at first Al Thaban was just obnoxious, he now had crossed a serious line. "Your name suits you, snake," she said with a growl. "Now step away from her."

He scoffed. "What for? There isn't anything in our code against taking a lover. Besides, it's been many years since we've had a woman join us, and she is very talented and beautiful." He stepped towards Sara again, and although her first instinct was to recoil, she fought it and stepped up to meet him and punched him hard squarely in the jaw. He cradled his face and sneered. "Why, you little bi-"

Nyssa reached them then, and before he could even finish his insult she whipped out the bo staff she had just been practicing with and Al Thaban had his feet knocked out from under him for the second time. He hit the ground hard and was back up just as fast. Everyone else in the practice hall had stopped to watch the scene unfold. His lip was cut and he spit out blood in contempt. "You think that just because you're the Heir-"

Nyssa cut him off and roared, "You will _not_ dare to touch my beloved ever again."

Every pair of eyebrows raised in disbelief at this confession of love wrapped in a warning.

Sara was stunned maybe most of all, but Nyssa didn't hesitate for a moment. Al Thaban was shocked speechless and Nyssa took that to be all the response she needed. She took Sara's hand and Sara flinched ever so slightly, surprised at the added sign of affection in front of their comrades, but she realized Nyssa was wanting to make sure her point was clearly made for everyone. Sara's confidence immediately returned and she squeezed back, and with that they turned to leave the room hand-in-hand without a background glance.

"Are you alright?" Nyssa asked as soon as they were out of the practice room and walking down a long empty hallway. Her face was full of concern.

"Yeah. A little shaken up, but I'm fine. I don't think I've ever had someone hit on me so aggressively." Sara cringed just thinking about it. "But then you saved me." She smiled.

"I don't think you really needed saving." She laughed. "I will never forget you punching him. That was perfect."

"And I won't forget you dropping him to the ground and then announcing our relationship to half the League!"

Nyssa's expression became apologetic. "I hope that was all right. I really didn't think about what I was saying. The only thing on my mind was getting him away from you for good."

Sara smiled. "Well, I think that did the trick. And don't worry - it had to come out eventually, right?"

Nyssa nodded. "Yes, it did. I didn't want to keep our relationship a secret forever. That would have been too heavy a burden to bear."

"I agree." Sara smirked. "I'm glad I had my knight in shining armor to come to my rescue."

"Knight in shining armor?" Nyssa chuckled. "That's a bit archaic, don't you think?"

"So is this place," Sara responded with a laugh. "But fine, how about, my warrior woman in skin-tight leather?" She winked. "I prefer that anyway."

Sara then saw in Nyssa's expression a look of desire that mirrored her own. They both glanced around to make sure they were completely alone in the ancient hallway and in an instant they were pressed together and Sara wove her fingers into Nyssa's beautiful dark hair as they kissed each other deeply. No other thought was on Sara's mind besides craving Nyssa and she pushed her up against the stone wall. Nyssa smiled as they kissed, pleasantly surprised by the aggressive move.

After a minute Nyssa broke the silence. "When I saw him touching you like that, it made me realize just how much I love and want you, and can't stand to see you treated that way."

"I know what you mean," Sara said between labored breaths. "I love you too, and that just made me so much more grateful for you."

Nyssa smiled and traced a line of kisses from the base of Sara's neck back up to her lips and they stayed intertwined like that for several minutes, blissfully unaware of anything else.

"So, it's true." A low, gravelly voice snapped them back to reality.

Ra's did not look amused. The girls jumped apart, but Nyssa was sure to keep holding onto one of Sara's hands. Sara thought she was crazy, but Nyssa didn't want her father to think she was ashamed.

"Father," Nyssa breathed, a hint of trepidation in her voice.

"Leave us, Ta-er al As-fer," Ra's said. "I need to speak with my Heir."


	9. The Heir

_Author's note: 13 months later and it's finally finished! I'm so sorry to those of you who have been here since the beginning and were left without the ending._ _If you were following this before, you probably got the email about the update and have no idea what this is anymore. And that's okay. ;) In the meantime__ I've written several Clexa fics (The 100), which you should totally check out if you're into that fandom. I apologize again for the long wait, and without further ado, please enjoy the final chapter of this story, and let me know what you think!_

* * *

Ra's led Nyssa to his room where they could speak in privacy. He shut the large door and turned to face his daughter, his face expressionless. "I hear you put on quite the show in the training room."

"Al Thaban was making unwanted advances toward Ta-er al-Asfer."

"And she could not thwart him herself?"

Nyssa's lips pursed. "She did. I merely solidified the point that she was not his for the taking."

Ra's arched an eyebrow. "Because you have already taken her?"

"I care for her, yes. Love is not forbidden in the League, Father."

Ra's began to slowly pace in front of his daughter. "So it's love, then?"

Nyssa clenched her fists. "Yes."

Ra's remained silent for a few moments, letting Nyssa stew in anticipation. "You remember what I've taught you about love?"

"It is a vulnerability."

"Yes, a vulnerability that will be exploited by your enemies without a second thought. A vulnerability that should not be taken lightly by the Heir to the Demon. One that I don't know should even be considered..."

"It is not one I take lightly, Father. Nor is it something I sought out. It just... happened, and I'm glad that it has. I am not ashamed of my feelings for Ta-er al-Asfer. She is strong and has proven her loyalty to the League."

"Is she loyal to the League? Or just to you?"

It took all Nyssa's willpower not to blow up at her father. "Both. This life would not be worth the trouble if she were doing it just for me."

Ra's sighed. "Well, you certainly may do with her what you please. You don't need my permission for that. But if this is a bond of love, I only urge you to be very cautious, my daughter. The girl will not be around forever, one way or another, and you need to be prepared to accept that when the day comes, and know that your place is _here_." Ra's stepped up to Nyssa and looked directly into her eyes. "You must be prepared for the day when you will take my place as Head of the Demon. I do not think that is a position you are willing to compromise."

"No, it is not. I will be ready, Father. My feelings have nothing to do with that."

"They have _everything_ to do with your position as Heir, because if you cannot bridle your emotions you will fail, and that is _not _acceptable."

Nyssa tried to keep her tone even. "I will not fail. This affects nothing."

"I hope you're right." Ra's cleared his throat. "You may leave now, and you will hear nothing more from me on the matter unless circumstances change."

Nyssa gave a slight bow of her head and left without another word. Once she reached Sara's room she let out a long sigh and gave three short knocks. She chuckled when she saw the concern etched in Sara's face.

"What happened? What did he say?"

Nyssa cupped her hands around the face of her beloved. "Do not worry, my little bird. We are free to be together."

Sara's brows furrowed. "Really? It was that easy?"

Nyssa chuckled and pulled Sara to the bed, motioning for the blonde to sit next to her.

"Nothing with my father is _easy_, but there is nothing in our rules against love. He only warned me of its dangers, especially in my position as Heir."

Sara nodded as she absorbed her words. "And that doesn't worry you?"

"No. I know that you will not try to hurt me, and I firmly believe that we are stronger together than we are on our own. That's not something I would have imagined before I met you, but it's absolutely how I feel now." Nyssa let her hands run down Sara's arms and intertwined their fingers. "You make me want to be a better person, you know, and make me feel like there's more purpose to my existence than just accomplishing each mission and one day succeeding my father. Before I thought that would be the ultimate achievement in my life, but now I see that life can be more than that. And it's all thanks to you."

Sara smiled at the sweet confession and brought Nyssa's hands to her lips. Sara trailed light kisses along her fingers, then leaned in to place one long, lingering kiss on her lips. "I feel the same way about you, Nyssa. Of course not the part about being the Heir, but when I got here and accepted my place in the League, I didn't think I'd find happiness again in my life. Sure, I hoped I would feel a sense of purpose by being involved in something much larger than myself, but I didn't think I'd ever really be _happy_ again. But then I met you and that all changed."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ta-er al-Asfer, because you-" Nyssa stopped mid-sentence and furrowed her brow.

"What?" Sara asked as she turned to follow the brunette's gaze. "Oh, that..."

"Sara, what in the world happened to your window? The glass is completely gone."

"Yeah, about that..." Sara chuckled. "There might actually still be some shards of glass on the ground, so don't go over there. But come outside with me because I have something to show you."

Sara grabbed her knapsack with several bulging items inside and pulled Nyssa off the bed, dragging her through the vast edifice and refusing to answer any of her questions until they were outside.

Nyssa shook her head in amusement. "Sara, you look absolutely giddy. What in the world is this all about?"

"I found something back in Algiers. Several somethings, in fact."

"And what exactly might these _somethings_ be?"

Sara winked. "See for yourself." She pulled a spherical object from her sack and held it out in her palm.

Nyssa leaned closer. "What is it? You say you found it in Algiers? During our mission?"

"Yes. How well do you remember the shop I took you to after the explosion?"

"Not well at all. Just brief flashes of memory."

"Well, it was like some kind of special collectibles shop, with everything from antiques to jewelry to weapons."

Nyssa arched an eyebrow. "Weapons?"

Sara nodded. "Check this out. It's like some kind of sonar device." She pulled two pairs of earplugs from her pocket and handed one to Nyssa. "You're gonna want these. Believe me."

Nyssa accepted the earplugs without question and nodded when she had them in place. She watched in fascination as Sara pulled a glass vial from her bag and placed it on a nearby bench. She then pressed a button on the device and tossed it several meters in front of them. Nyssa watched it light up to an electric blue and winced as it emitted a high frequency sound, shattering the vial within a split-second.

Nyssa saw Sara remove her earplugs and did the same, her eyes wide with shock. "That collectible of yours could certainly come in handy."

"Right?" Sara laughed. "And that's only the half of it. Watch this."

Sara turned her attention back to the device on the ground and Nyssa followed suit. Moments later it turned from blue to a fiery red and set off an explosion. A grin spread across Sara's face. "Isn't that incredible? A small explosion like that is perfect for distraction and escape without causing sizable damage."

"How many did you bring back?"

"Just three," Sara responded as she pulled the two others out of her bag.

"These are incredible. Perhaps our engineers will be able to replicate them."

"I was thinking the same thing," Sara agreed.

"Maybe even within two weeks..."

"Why two weeks?"

A smiled tugged at Nyssa's lips. "Because that is when you leave for your next mission."

Sara's eyes bulged. "My next mission? I've already been granted a new one?"

"Yes, Ta-er al-Asfer," Nyssa chuckled. "I was not the only one impressed with your performance in Algiers. Master these devices and you will quickly become an even more valuable asset to the League."

"Will you be coming too?"

Nyssa nodded. "Yes. We will work together as often as possible, my love."

Sara smiled and leaned in to place a light kiss on Nyssa's lips. "Good, because there's no one else I'd rather have by my side."


End file.
